


Bar Stranger

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Beta Derek, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Childhood Friends, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Nogitsune Trauma, Secret Relationship, Stiles Leaves, Stiles and Caroline are Cousins, True Alpha Scott, Vampires, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick and tired of letting Derek use him as his fuck buddy, Stiles travels to see his cousin Caroline in Mystic Falls.</p><p> </p><p>Will he find love and a new sense of belonging, or will his new friends find out about his past and cast him aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old And New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen season 5 of the vampire diaries yet so I am going to pretend it didn't happen and also Silas didn't trap Stefan under water at the end of season four.

Stiles is so stupid, like the king of all morons.

 

He thought nearly dying thanks to the nogitsune, it was time to tell all his friends and family that he, (Insert first name, because nobody accept his family will ever know it) Stiles Stilinski is capital G gay.

 

Well maybe he is lower case G because he likes girls to so Stiles Stilinski is BI.

 

All his friends congratulated him and said how wonderful it was that he is accepting himself.

 

Actually Lydia's exact words were 'Duh I know I see you checking out Derek's ass like all the time' Stiles coughed and turned red but he didn't deny it.

 

A couple weeks later and he and Derek were fuck buddies, well he kinda maybe fell in love with the brooding werewolf.

 

When he told Derek he had fallen for him Derek laughed and told him.

 

"Stiles I don't feel the same way, I haven't felt love since I lost my family" He told him, he had backed up from where he was pinning Stiles to the wall.

 

Stiles felt tears coming down his face, he clenched his fist and punched Derek.

 

Something happened though because before Stiles actually connected with Derek's face, Derek got sent back by a blast of blue lights.

 

Derek flew through the open hole in the middle of his wall, and Stiles ran out the door got into his Jeep and drove to Dr Deaton's.

 

That's the day he found out he was a witch.

 

Stiles sighed and sat down in the small town bar, he planned on surprising his cousin Caroline and he heard that this is the place she and her friends hang out from her mother.

 

"What can I get ya?" A hot young blonde asked him with a dazzling smile and perfect eyes asks Stiles.

 

"Jack Daniels on the rocks?" Stiles questioned and the lad laughs.

 

"How about coke on the rocks?" He says instead.

 

"Fine" Stiles huffs out and amuses the bartender. 

 

He puts the drink down and Stiles reaches for his wallet.

 

"It's on me" He say making Stiles want to attack him with his mouth when he smiles again.

 

Another hunk sits down right besides Stiles and Stiles nearly has a heart attack because this kid looks hot.

 

"Give me a triple whiskey please Matt" The hunk says and Matt does.

 

"Wait that is so not fair, he is like the same age as me and you serve him and not me" Stiles speaks up without noticing.

 

Both men look at him and Stiles cheeks redden at the intensity of the new arrivals stare.

 

"If you take a sip of your ' coke ' you will notice their has a extra kick to it" The bartender 'Matt' his brain tells him like what the other guy celled him.

 

Stiles doesn't take a sip he throws the coke and Jack down in one go the Bartender and New arrival look mildly impressed.

"What I went through a bad break up, I think I am intitled to a little self loving, Oh that came out so much different than in my head" Stiles says shaking his head in disbelief.

 

"Trust me I know how you feel I just got dumped and what makes it so much worse is it was my brother she dumped me for" The new comer laughs and downs his whiskey.

 

"That's harsh I just got told he didn't love me, I was just a fuck buddy" Stiles tells them expecting them to ignore him now because he reveled it was a dude who dumped him.

 

"Now that's harsh" Matt says.

 

"I'm Stefan" The new arrival greets Stiles and shakes his hand.

 

"Stiles" He greets back.

 

"What kinda name is Stiles?" Stefan and Matt asks at the same time causing them both to laugh.

 

"It is a nickname because my mom wanted me to be named after her father and her fathers name was, well lets just say Stiles is an improvement" Stiles laughs and his attention is directed to the bell above the door.

 

Three girls walk in Stiles recognizes Elena and Caroline because he has seen Elena with his cousin before and the other one is a beautiful girl with black hair and dark skin.

 

"Well if you excuse me I have to go follow those ladies over their" Stiles points and Matt and Stefan laugh Stiles raises a brow.

 

"Trust me, their is no point their taken" Matt says.

 

Stiles smiles a wide smile and says "I bet you each fifty dollars that I can get the blond one to hug me in five seconds" He says slapping tow fifty's from his wallet on to the bar.

 

Stefan grabs for his own wallet and puts fifty on too and says "Your on" Stiles and Stefan look at Matt and the Man just grins.

 

"My wallet is in my locker, but your on" He smiles and Stiles hops off his bar stool and walks over to the booth the girls sat in.

 

Elena sees him before Caroline does and when he taps Caroline's shoulder and she sees him she jumps out of her seat to hug him.

 

"Stiles what are you doing here?" She asks still hugging him tight.

 

"I will explain just give me one second" Stiles says and runs back to the bar laughing he grabs his two fifty's and Stefan's fifty and shoves them into his pocket.

 

"That was cheating" Matt huffs out.

 

"Actually it was quite genius, how do you know Caroline?" Stefan asks.

 

"She is my cousin" Stiles explains.

 

"No way" Matt laughs and makes Stefan and Stiles look at him uncomfortably.

 

"Me, Caroline and Elena used to play with you when you came down hear I was Matthew back then, and you told everyone to call you.." Matt says wracking his brain.

 

"Batman?" Stiles asks laughing, Matt laughs and then blushes.

 

Stefan looks at him funny and then at Stiles.

 

"Stiles was my first kiss" Matt laughs and Stiles blushes even more.

 

"I think it was you that turned me BI, because before that summer I was in love with Lydia Martin and then after that kiss it was like Oh My God, Danny got hot and so did Jackson" Stiles laughs sitting down again.

 

Stefan bursts out laughing and he can't stop Stiles sees out the corner of his eyes the girls are looking at them and he sees a quick flash of something on Elena's face.

 

"What can I say, I got a gift" Matt laughs.

 

Stefan is still laughing.

 

"Wow you're good he hasn't laughed for weeks" Matt tells Stiles.

 

"I haven't either" Stiles tells them.

 

"I like you" Stefan wheezes.

 

"Aww your gonna make me blush, I'll tell you what, how about tonight Matthew after you get off work you and Stefan can take my sightseeing in Mystic Falls and I will buy the Whiskey with my hard earned money" Stiles laughs/

 

"Sure I'm in" Matt laughs.

 

"Me too got nothing better to do" Stefan says.

 

"So instead of giving you fifty bucks should I just sneak a couple bottles of Jack?" Matt asks and Stiles beams.

 

"See I knew I chose you as my fist kiss for a reason, super smart, I'm gonna go over hear and talk to my cuz for a bit" Stiles tells them backing away.

 

"You didn't choose me Caroline and Elena dared us to do it" Matt shouted after Stiles retreating back.

 

"I kissed Elena too but you where the much better kisser" Stiles says walking backward laughing when Matt fist pumped the air.

 

Elena huffed "He was so not a better kisser than me Stiles, you where the lousy kisser" She pouts.

 

"You where ten and I was nine get over it" Stiles laughs sliding in next to Caroline.

 

"So what was all that about?" Elena asks nervously.


	2. First Kiss

"I haven't been this drunk in a long time" Stiles giggles.

 

Matt laughs with him from his place resting his head on his lap.

 

Stiles resumes the motion of scratching his fingers through his hair and Matt lets out a happy rumble snuggling in closer to Stiles legs.

 

"Yeah well I can still drink some more, I am not close to forgetting her" Stefan says from his place by the ledge of the cliff, feet dangling off the side of the gorge.

 

"Do you really want to?" Stiles asks with as much grace as he can for a drunk teen.

 

"What do you mean by that?" Stefan asks looking back at him.

 

"Stefan you obviously love her, and maybe you two didn't work out but you got to spend time with her, you got to experience love some people don't even get that. She gave you love and you gave it back" Stiles tells him suddenly feeling a lot soberer.

 

"But she dumped me for my brother" Stefan says giving him a bitch face.

 

"Yeah that was a major dick move but like I said, embrace the break up, Hate for a couple days then move on show her you can be mature" Stiles told him.

 

"Is that why, you left Beacon Hills? Because you were being mature?" Stefan gave him a knowing look.

 

"I left Beacon Hills because I can't be their anymore" Stiles tells him looking down.

 

"I thought this was just a flying visit, to see Caroline and your Aunt" Stefan asks confused.

 

"That's what everyone thinks but, I spoke to aunt Liz and because Caroline is going to College, Aunt Liz told me I could have the spare room" Stiles told Stefan and he hasn't even told Scott yet.

 

"So your going to stay?" Stefan asks.

 

"Well I have an Interview at the school in a few days, I honestly just need to get away from all the were...work load" Stiles falters and covers up lamely.

 

"You where going to say werewolves" Stefan says.

 

In the blink of an eye he was in front of Stiles he looks directly into Stiles eyes and said "Tell me what you know about the supernatural"

 

Stiles laughed then he stopped. "I'm a witch so that vampire thing won't work on me, but please don't suck my blood because, that would be a major new bro foul dude"

 

"I only eat animals" Stefan says seriously

 

"Well that's good because so do I, I cook them first like and I buy the meat from stores I don't like the blood" Stiles rambles.

 

"Stiles shut up" Matt says slurry. "He's a Vampire your a witch, I'm a Bartender nobody cares in Mystic Falls if your not supernatural, you're considered the minority" He announces while getting even more comfy on Stiles legs.

 

"My head hurts" Stiles complains.

 

Stefan bites his finger and blood pours out Stiles opens his mouth to complain about him being disgusting before Stefan shoves his finger in Stiles mouth.

 

Stiles chokes after swallowing the blood.

 

"Dude that was fucking nasty, why did you even do that?" Stiles demands scrubbing his tongue with his hands.

 

Stefan ignores him and gives Matt some of his blood.

 

"It will heal your headache and you won't have a hangover in the morning Matt makes me do it whenever we get wasted." Stefan says.

 

And Stiles notices his headache has gone and if he isn't throwing up tomorrow he will thank him then and only then.

 

Stiles stands up and grabs Stefan.

 

Stiles surges forward and kisses Stefan on the lips just a peck but the peck was enough to get Stefan's interests flowing.

 

"That is for healing me of my hangovers, I get the worst hangovers ever, if I still get a hangover I will kick you in the balls" Stiles smiles and Stefan just nods.

 

"Home time" Matt slur's from the floor trying and failing to get up.


	3. Deciding the Future

A couple days after the drunk night Stiles had an interview with the principle of the school, to decide if the school is a good fit for Stiles.

 

Since Stiles is an honor student their were no problems at all.

 

The only thing Stiles has to do now is decide if he wants to take the place he was offered in Mystic Falls or if he wants to go back to constantly running for his life in Beacon Hills.

 

So what are you going to do?" Stefan asks from where he is sprawled out on the grass beside Stiles.

 

Stiles huffs out a breath because he doesn't know, he has made new friends here and Bonnie even offered to teach him how to be a witch.

 

"I'm leaving in an hour to go talk to my dad and maybe we can work something out" Stiles tells him and what he doesn't know is the thought of Stiles leaving makes him feel sick.

 

"Want me to come with you?" He asks pretending to be un-bothered.

 

"I can't do that, You have to get ready to go to college this summer is the last summer before you have to get on with things" Stiles tells him dumbly forgetting that Stefan is a vampire and meaningless things such as college don't matter to him.

 

"I'm not going to college, I have to repeat a school year, something about missing so much school, what the principle doesn't know was that I was trying to save the world and all that shit" Stefan tells him.

 

"Did you mind fuck with the principle so you could stay in school with me for a year?" Stiles asks pointing an accusatory finger at the young well old vampire.

 

"Maybe" Stefan says looking guilty.

 

"Stefan I can't let you do that, I will be fine go undo the mind thing and go to college" Stiles whines.

 

"Stiles High School is fun for me, trust me I have went like ten times, getting to spend a year with my new friend is awesome, I don't care if I stay in this school or the school on Beacon Hills, I will come with you and protect you" Stefan tells him and he regrets it because he has known Stiles for like four days.

 

"You would really do that for me?" Stiles asks with something Stefan can't figure out in his eyes.

 

He just nods to give Stiles the answer.

 

Stiles surges forward and Stefan expects another kiss but Stiles hugs him instead.

 

The stay like that laying down on the grass Stiles arms wrapped around Stefan and his head resting on his chest while Stefan holds onto Stiles, reveling in the closeness and warmth.

 

It isn't long before he starts to question his attentions towards Stiles.

 

'Do I like him?' 'Wouldn't be the first time you liked a boy' 'Is he just a rebound?' Millions of questions like this float around his mind at super speed its enough to give the vampire a literal headache.

 

Stiles gets up and Stefan has to stop himself from yanking the teenager back down onto him, he needs to get over this because Stiles is a friend a friendship he doesn't want to ruin by using him as a rebound.

 

"If your coming with me to Beacon Hills go pack"Stiles says and before he can get anymore words out Stefan is gone at vampire speed.

 

Stiles huffs out a small laugh and jumps in his jeep, the drive to his aunts house isn't long only five minutes and when he gets to the drive way he sees Stefan their with not only his own bags but Stiles's bags too.

 

"Liz gave me them" Stefan says and after he says it Liz herself comes out the door dressed for work.

 

Stefan puts all the bags in Stiles jeep whiles Stiles goes to talk to his aunt Liz "Stefan told me you are both going to Beacon Hills" She smiles kindly.

 

"Yeah I am, I have a few things to think over and what better way than to ask my dad" He shrug's and hugs her, he thinks of his mother and what she would say about him leaving his father.

 

As if reading his mind his aunt speaks up.

 

"Your mother would be so proud at the mature man you have grown to be, Stiles" Liz smiles kindly to hide the sadness in her voice.

 

"Thanks" He tells her she just nods and asks if he needs anything for his trip.

 

"No thanks I have everything I need" He smiles and makes his way to his jeep.

 

Stefan is already in the passenger side seat when he hops in his jeep and starts it up.

 

"On wards we go" Stiles laughed trying to make light of the situation.

 

"I have only ever been to Beacon Hills once and I almost got killed that was like ninety years ago" Stefan tells him and Stiles smiles because yeah that's Beacon Hills for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed I changed Stiles relationship to just him and Stefan, I also made the poly relationship, Caroline/Tyler and Matt.
> 
> Hope its okay


	4. Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Teen Wolf Season 4!!!! TONIGHT.
> 
>  
> 
> I will be updating all my fics so make sure to stay tuned people.

"So what's our first stop Sabrina?" Stefan laughs and Stiles just gapes.

 

"Did you just make a teenage witch reference?" Stiles asks exhausted.

 

He and Stefan have been singing songs at the top of their lungs all the way from Mystic Falls and his throat is killing like something witty that he can't think of right now.

 

"Yes I did and where are we going?" Stefan asks laughing.

 

"We are here" Stiles says pulling into a clearing, the sound of growling and branches breaking can be heard deeper in the forest and Stefan can smell wet dog.

 

"I guess the pack are training up their" Stefan says, Stiles just nods.

 

"Will you do me a massive favor?" Stiles says lowly his voice breaking.

 

"You want me to super vampire speed up to that diner we passed and get you a strawberry milkshake to go?" Stefan guessed.

 

"Chocolate actually but yeas, are vampire mind readers?" Stiles rasped out.

 

"If you even ask me if I sparkle in the sun too I will kill you" Stefan says but he was gone before Stiles even opened his mouth.

 

Vampires were so much cooler than werewolves.

 

Stiles jumped out his jeep and walked about seventy yards into the forest into a massive clearing the sounds of his old pack training filled his ears.

 

He sees Allison, Lydia and Danny sitting in fold-able chairs and he feels an all too familiar tug in his chest because that's his pack the human pack.

 

Since discovering that he was a witch Deaton had him throwing fireballs at the werewolves to not only strengthen his powers but to approve the werewolves reflexes.

 

Stiles walked and he was stepping on twigs left right and center.

 

All the wolves in Scott's pack were focused on their Alpha listening to his drills.

 

Isaac, Cora and the twins where against Scott, Malia and Derek.

 

Stiles muttered a spell Bonnie taught him while he was in Mystic Falla and a bolt of lighting fell in the center of all the werewolves stopping them all in their tracks.

 

Their heads all snapped to him finally and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

 

Scott came running over and tackle hugged Stiles, but instead of going down on the ground like he used too he focuses on building his strength to keep him upright.

 

Scott looked impressed.

 

"When did you get back? Why did you even leave for that matter?" Scott grins and it would usually make Stiles smile too but not this time.

 

"I had to get a way for a bit clear my head out" Stiles shrugged and walked further into the clearing.

 

He conjured up a fire ball and tossed it at the nearest werewolf which happened to be Derek.

 

Derek just about dodged the fire ball the edge singing his clothes.

 

"You need to work on your skills that nearly got you" Stiles said voice as cold as steel.

 

"I wasn't expecting it" Derek says lowly just high enough for Stiles to here.

 

The next fire ball went at Scott who dodged with ease.

 

"Good Job" Stiles smiles.

 

"Stiles are you okay? You seem a little distant" Lydia asks coming up to stand next to him.

 

Before Stiles could answer growls filled the air and Stiles was getting roughly pushed behind Derek while he crouches in a protective stance.

 

Stiles looks across the clearing and spots Stefan looking amused whiles holding a really large milkshake and a take out container that probably has a hamburger in.

 

Before the werewolves could even blink Stefan was standing right next to stiles food and milkshake held in front of him big smile on his face.

 

"Here you go babe just what you ordered" Stefan winked and Stiles felt confused.

 

"You must be Derek? Stiles has told me so much about you, I'm Stefan, Stiles's boyfriend" Stefan says and Stiles brain finally catches up to what he is up too.

 

"Stiles get away from him he's..." Derek says and Stiles laughs interupting him.

 

"A vampire I know, he only eats animals he's kinda like.." Stiles trails off.

 

"Don't you dare call me that Stiles I am not from twilight I don't sparkle I can't read minds and I can have sex without bruising the other person you should know" Stefan says with another wink, Stiles smiles but Derek growls and launches himself at Stefan.

 

Stiles holds his hand up and keeps Derek in mid air before releasing him, he falls to the floor like a sack of flour.

 

"Scott tell your beta to leave my boyfriend alone he comes in peace" Stiles puts on his best friend smile and slurps down his milkshake.

 

"You got Strawberry" Stiles says and punches Stefan's arm.

 

"They were out of chocolate" Stefan shrugs, and walks away to where he humans are sitting.

 

"Let me guess Beautiful strawberry blond, brains that could out wit everyone in this town you must be Lydia, Stiles has told me a lot about you" Stefan smiles and holds out his hand, Lydia doesn't even hesitate to shake his hand.

 

"I hope he didn't bore you with the details of my reciprocated feelings?" Lydia says light heartedly.

 

"I actually found it amusing" Stefan says before moving along.

 

"Tall, dark and handsome, cheek bones of a Greek god, eyes that reflect the soul, Danny right?" Stefan smiles and Danny's heart flutters he rolls his eyes at the small growl Ethan lets out and offers his hand to Stefan.

 

"Is their more of you in Mystic Falls because I might have to visit" Danny laughs, so does Stefan and the majority of the pack.

 

All accept Ethan because of jealously and Derek because of well the same.

 

"Actually judging by the growls of 'Psycho murdering twin, turned okay to have on your side even when nobody wants them in the pack because everyone is just waiting till they try and kill Scott so they can become Alpha again' you're best staying in Beacon Hill's" Stefan says and all growls from Ethan stop.

 

"Stefan play nice I told you that when I was drunk" Stiles tells his pretend boyfriend.

 

"Sorry Stiles It's just taking all my will power to not kill a few of these people after what they have put you through" Stefan tells him.

 

Scott growls at Stefan and Stefan just huffs.

 

"I'm talking about Derek, Scott not anybody else" Stefan huffed and Scott looked confused.

 

"But Derek has only ever hurt Stiles when we first got to know him" Scott says confused.

 

"Oh you don't know?" Stefan laughs.

 

Derek growls and Stiles feels stupid because he knows when a vampire is your friend their more loyal than a pack of werewolves.

 

"Stefan" Stiles whispers and Stefan just rolls his eyes.

 

"Seriously Stiles?" Stefan whines he actually whines.

 

"Go wait in my Jeep I will tell Scott myself I appreciate what your doing but it's my fight" Stiles says because Stefan has known him for like three days and he all ready knows, that If he didn't give Stiles that nudge Stiles would have stayed in Beacon Hills and got his heart broken each time he came across Derek fucking Hale. 

 

"Fine" Stefan says and kisses his cheek, Stiles blushes because know he is starting to maybe like Stefan.

 

He looks around the clearing at everyone's puzzled faces and at Derek's angry face.

 

"You wanna tell them or shall I?" Stiles says, he got no reply.


	5. The Truth

"Me and Derek were fuck buddies, I let my feelings come out Derek laughed and told me I was just a fuck, I got pissed my powers manifested I launched Derek across the room and ran to Deaton" Stiles say's in one breath getting it out the way.

 

"Wait you and Derek?" Lydia and Scott said at the same time.

 

"Yeah I let my feelings get in the way and we all know Derek he doesn't have feelings" Stiles laughed trying to downplay his feelings.

 

"But you and Derek?" Scott says confused.

 

"Yes me and fucking Derek, Scott" Stiles roared, his palms flaring with fire.

 

Stiles just huffed and took a few breaths and calmed down.

 

"Stiles how come you never told me?" Lydia asks.

 

"Because we aren't friends, you didn't even know my name a few months ago and you expect me to come to you with every aspect of my life? In fact I'm not friends with any of you accept Scott but ever since the werewolf thing we have been drifting apart" Stiles says ending on a whisper because saying it out loud stung.

 

"Stiles" Scott says but Stiles just can't he can't anymore.

 

"I came to give you this" Stiles said and throwing a flash drive to Scott which he caught obviously.

 

He eyes it skeptically.

 

"It's the bestiary, I quit I'm moving to Mystic Falls" Stiles says and that's all he needed to tell them so he walks off to his car.

 

"Stiles you're not moving" Derek says grabbing his arm, Stiles just shoved him back with his magic.

 

"You don't get to tell me what to do" Stiles shouts and within a second Stefan is right their seeing if Stiles is okay.

 

"You good?" He says cupping Stiles face.

 

"Yep, nothing I can't handle come on Dad's expecting me" Stiles smiles lacing his fingers with Stefan and dragging him to the car.

 

All the time he drags him to the car Stefan is staring at Derek with a murderess look on his face.

 

"He's not worth it" Is all Stiles say's before getting in the jeep and speeding away.

 

Ignoring the sounds of howls behind him.


	6. Move In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while

"Wow I can't believe your father actually pushed you out the door" Stefan laughs, he's driving Stiles Jeep with all Stiles stuff in the back and they are on their way to Mystic Falls.

 

"Yeah well after all the shit that went down, he wants me to be safe" Stiles tells Stefan.

 

"I can't believe you told him I was a vampire" Stefan says shaking his head.

 

"I can't believe he called you Edward Cullen and then got his shotgun out just like Charlie Swan" Stiles laughs.

 

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?"Stiles asks Stefan all joking tones lost his voice taken over by a serious tone.

 

"Yeah of course he seems like a tough man and you can come visit during the holiday's" Stefan tells him.

 

"Yeah your right" Stiles admits "Oh will you do me a favor?" Stiles asks.

 

"Yeah sure" Stefan replies looking ahead onto the road.

 

"I'm gonna need a job to pay my way with aunt Liz, if I can't get one on my own will you help me?" Stiles asks.

 

"Sure I can lend you money" Stefan shrugs.

 

"No dude I meant like using the vamp mind fuck to get me a job if I can't get one myself" Stiles laughs.

 

"Oh yeah I can do that" Stefan says dumbly.

 

"I really hope Aunt Liz isn't as strict as my father" Stiles says as they near the 'Now Entering Mystic Falls sign'

 

"You know, Damon is moving to live near Elena's college so I have the whole house to myself you could move in with me" Stefan asks nervously, why is he so nervous?

 

"Me move in with you?" Stiles asks and his heart starts beating a mile a minute.

 

"Well yeah, Matt is moving in too since he isn't going to College" Stefan says keeping it cool.

 

"Really wow how much is rent?" Stiles jokes.

 

"You've seen my house it's been in my family forever besides I'm a vampire I don't have to pay for my bills" Stefan laughs it off.

"Well let me think about it" Stiles says keeping it cool.

 

But on the inside he is freaking the fuck out.

 

He maybe sorta likes him and is living with him and Matt the best thing he could do???

 

Damn he thought Mystic Falls would be a breeze.

 

Boy was he wrong.


	7. Accept The Acceptable

A week later after the car house moving proposal had happened, Stiles had been spending all waking moment with the Mystic Falls pack.

 

He's starting to like them, a lot.

 

Bonnie has taught him a bunch of badass spells, and Stiles isn't afraid to use them on the vampires.

 

It's manly Damon when he gets too cocky.

 

The weird Vampire headache maker, not only causes searing pain to the vampire, but it causes immense joy to Stiles and most often Stefan.

 

"So, Caroline" Stiles says in a smooth voice.

 

"Stiles?" She asks warily, it's one of the few occasions where they are alone in the grill, and she knows her cousin is nosey.

 

"I saw something interesting the other day" He tells her acting like it was nothing, but the smirk gave it away.

 

"What did you see?" She asks, regretting it immediately.

 

"Well when we were partying in Stefan's I saw you and Matty blue eyes making out" Stiles told his cousin with a giggle.

 

"Okay first, don't call him Matty Blue Eyes, Kathryn did that and it creeps me out, and Second, I don't know what your talking about" She tells him with a flip of her hair.

 

"I know what I saw, just promise me your not going to hurt Tyler or Matt because I like them" Stiles told her.

 

"Look we all like each other okay, it's just hard because Tyler has never felt that way about a boy, so it's new still in the testing stage if you will" Caroline tells him and her voice sounds fragile.

 

"I will keep it to myself then, and note to self stay away from Matt" Stiles says but mostly to himself.

 

"You like Matt?" Caroline hisses, so loud that Matt actually looks over from the bar.

 

"Not that much to be honest, I mean he's smoking hot and I would love to hit that I just have to much respect for him, if I was drunk and he came on to me, I am not gonna stop him if you know what I mean" Stiles tells her in a lower voice.

 

"So your just a one Stefan man then?" Caroline asks.

 

Stiles only reaction is to splutter and flail and gape.

 

"What?" He asks finally.

 

"Don't play dumb, I can hear your heart beat whenever he's near" Caroline laughs at him.

 

"Okay yeah I like him, but he loves Elena, and I'm pretty sure he isn't on my team" Stiles laughs.

 

"Your right in the time he's been alive he's never been with a man, but explain to me how come every time your near his own heart beats faster, and every time you touch him it just skips a few beats" Caroline says.

 

Stiles is saved from answering as Stefan, Tyler and Bonnie walk in the Grill.

 

"Just the man I wanted to see" Stiles says enthusiastically.

 

"Hey" Stefan says and his smile is almost blinding, god Stiles has it bad and it's for a guy who doesn't bat for his team.

 

"I wanted to accept your offer if it's still on the table" He tells Stefan.

 

"Of course" Stefan smiles, doesn't even need to ask what offer because he has been thinking about it himself, ever since he offered.

 

Both he and Stiles sat down next to each other st the cramped table.

 

And if that means that his and Stiles hands occasionally brushed under the table, sending electric shocks through both of them, well they weren't complaining.


	8. Frustrated

Stiles loves his new home, his new friends, His old friends haven't stopped ringing and emailing so he got a new phone and changed his email.

 

He's finally powerful thanks to Bonnie.

 

He doesn't have to rely on anyone any more.

 

Stefan however is not letting anyone near him, which is weird.

 

A vampire came strolling into town last week and thought Stiles was hot.

 

The Vampire was also hot so Stiles said fuck it and just made out with him.

 

Stefan went mad, he ripped the vampires arms off before staking him.

 

Stefan used some bullshit excuse like, he was evil and that was it.

 

But he's been overprotective all week.

 

Stiles hasn't had the time to masturbate because Stefan is always hovering.

 

Seriously it's frustrating.

 

SEXUALLY!!!!!!

 

God he feels like a nun.

 

He hasn't been this full since, he and Scott were camping for a week and they shared a tent with Scott's father.

 

Before the fucker ditched him and Melissa.

 

But Stiles is a witch now so he found a way.

 

He cast a sound proof spell.

 

He was about to cum when Stefan burst in without knocking.

 

He came with a shout of 'Stefan' on his lips.

 

Stefan's eyes flashed black, like they do when he's tempted by blood.

 

He blurs out the room in a flash.

 

"Fuck" Stiles shouts into the now empty room.

 

However he can't find himself to give a fuck.

 

He's far too sleepy and sticky to give a fuck.

 

He starts School tomorrow, he needs to get some sleep.

 

And a shower.


	9. School Day Blues

Stiles has been in School all morning and so far their is no sign of Stefan.

At least Jeremy is in all of his classes so he knows someone he’s also been getting chatted up by plenty of seniors like him, both men and women alike if theirs one thing he likes about this high school is their are way more gay guys than Beacon Hills.

 

In Beacon Hills their was only Danny and well Ethan but psycho murdering twin number two wasn't really that attractive, well he was attractive but knowing all the people he helped kill makes him so not desirable

 

He’s been asked out by three guys and four girls he turned them all down because well because he’s totally in love with someone and he doesn't want to hurt them by dating someone new.

 

“Stiles?” Someone shouts.

 

“Mr Stilinski!?” The teacher shouts she slams the book on his desk and snaps him out of his own thoughts.

 

“Yes?” Stiles asks physically shaking his head.

 

“I asked you a question” The teacher sighs.

 

“Could you repeat the question? I obviously got distracted” Stiles snipes he doesn't know why he just feels like arguing because seriously Stefan is being so immature.

 

“Excuse me?” Mrs battle wheel asks.

 

“Nothing I'm just not feeling to well may I be excused please?” Stiles asks his teacher.

 

“Go on” The teacher saves waving her hand towards the door.

 

Stiles grabs his bag and flees the room as fast as he can, he glances back at Jeremy and sends him a small smile.

 

Jeremy sends him a look that says ‘lucky bastard’ and it makes Stiles smile.

 

He runs right into a guy in the hallway.

 

“Geez sorry” Stiles says as he scrambles to pick up his text book.

 

“Where’s the fire?” Stefan asks with a light hearted tone in his voice.

“I could ask you the same question I mean you left left last night so fast I thought I staked you in the heart.

 

“I got really thirsty and smelling all the pheromones in the air made me hungry I went hunting I chased a bunch of coyotes around all night they’re sneaky little bastards” Stefan tells him.

 

“That’s bullshit” Stiles huffs and walks away.

 

He storms all the way to the library and sits in the romance section watching an episode of ‘How to get away with murder’ until the bell went announcing home time.

 

Stiles was happy until he realized he actually has to face Stefan anyway because he lives with the idiot.

 

Sometimes it sucks to have a crush on an emotionless Vampire.


	10. Party Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated I got blocked from the site for a month and It sucked I will post 2 chapters now though to make up for being a dick sorry guys

“So your sure that you can cure me of the inevitable hangover right?” Stiles asks giggling.

 

“Of course little duck don’t you worry your sweet little head” Elena asks giggling too.

 

“I love vampire blood” Stiles tells her.

 

“Me too” Elena laughs.

 

“I know why I’m drunk on a Friday night but why are you?”Elena asks.

 

They’re both sat on the cliff bottle of Jack Daniels and Vodka between them.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but want to get drunk after seeing Stefan at school all week seriously sexually frustrated teens and sexually frustrated hundred odd year old vampires shouldn’t coexist.

 

“Just a stressful first week wanted to unwind while the supernatural activity is low, you know?” Stiles lies of course vampires just like werewolves can hear your heart.

 

“Bull shit I can hear your heart” Elena giggles.

 

“That’s just the booze making my heart beat faster” Stiles tells her lying.

 

“Well a little birdie told me that its because of a certain Salvatore” Elena tells him wagging her eyebrows at her.

 

“Well you need to tell Jeremy to stop telling you stories” Stiles snipes back.

 

“Well maybe if we hung out more you could tell me yourself” Elena quips back.

 

“Well maybe if you unwrapped yourself from Damon once and a while you would know what your friends are going through” Stiles tells her.

 

“Well you know when you love someone you tend to want to spend time with them” Elena explains bottle of vodka forgotten between them.

 

“I wouldn’t know” Stiles tells her his voice turns bitter and for the first time he actually misses Lydia of all people at least with Lydia he could pretend he loves someone.

 

He can’t pretend with Stefan because well because that makes things really complicated.

 

“Stiles have you thought..” Elena is cut off by the shrill noise that is ‘All about that bass’ coming out of Stiles phone.

 

“What” Elena shouts into Stiles phone when its clear that Stiles is ignoring it.

 

“Stiles is fine Stefan” Elena tells the guy on the phone she sounds bored and her voice says everything.

 

“He’s busy right now” Elena says a smile forming on her lips Stiles doesn’t like the evil glint in her eyes.

 

“He really can’t speak some boy has his tongue down his throat their dry humping in the middle of the room” Elena snickers.

 

“Elena” Stiles hisses.

 

“Yeah Ill tell him you called bye” Elena bursts out laughing, tossing Stiles phone next to him.

 

“Why did you do that? What did he say?” Stiles shouts to be heard over Elena’s loud laughing.

 

“Why do you care you don’t like him do you” Elena smirks.

 

“You know I do” Stiles whispers.

 

“You what Stiles?” Elena asks smug smile on her face.

 

“I’m in love with him okay! Is that what you want to hear I love Stefan Salvatore but it doesn’t matter because even though we talk like we’ve known each other for years he’s straight as they come I mean he dated you for fuck sake” Stiles screams.

 

“Stiles he’s still on the phone” Elena tells him face pale as she stares at Stefan’s caller id picture still on the phone.

 

“Shit” Stiles shouts tapping the screen to end the call.

 

Seriously the worst night of his life.


	11. Elena You Are So Dead

“Give me your blood now” Stiles shouts.

 

“Here” Elena bites into her arm and offers Stiles her blood.

 

Stiles slurps the blood down with a wince the blood hits his throat and all he tastes is metallic taste and he hates it.

“Thanks” he tells her bitterly.

“Stiles where are you going?” Elena shouts when Stiles storms off.

“I’m going to move out of Stefan’s maybe to Antarctica maybe that’s far away enough” Stiles shouts walking through the forest back to his car.

 

“Seriously Stiles your over reacting he might not have even been listening” Elena tries to reassure him. It doesn’t work.

“He’s a vampire for Christ’s sake, super hearing is kind of one of the whole super powers”Stiles shouts stumbling through the woods.

Elena’s only response was to laugh.

“Why are you laughing at me?”Stiles asks curious but about three seconds away from setting fire to the vampire.

“Nothing its just funny that you used Christ and vampire in the same sentence” Elena shrugged.

Stiles stumbles over something on the forest floor, coming out there to get drunk was a bad idea.

Elena just giggles she’s still drunk but Stiles feels totally sober after the phone call to Stefan and well Elena’s magic healing blood.

Stiles turns and throws up his hands up “Lux” he shouts and his hands begin to glow.

Elena flinches thinking he’s casting a spell on her or something but when nothing happens after five seconds she opens her eyes to find Stiles walking off with a ball of light floating ahead of him illuminating the forest ground.

 

“Oh that’s cool!” Elena shouted running to keep up, it didn’t take that long thanks to vampire speed.

 

“Can you make it change colour?” Elena asks reaching out for the light.

 

The light moved away when she went to grab it Stiles face pulled into a smile watching the young Vampire chasing the ball of light.

“Vatos” Stiles shouts into the empty and desolate forest. 

The ball of light filled with bright orange light that had Elena smiling at the mix of colours before it violently burst into flames.

“That was mean” Elena shouted shaking out her hand that was burned by some of the flames.

“Yeah well so was revealing to Stefan that I’m in love with him” Stiles shouts finally getting to his Jeep.

“I’m sorry” Elena says getting in the passenger seat.

“It’s okay, where do you want dropped off?” Stiles asks.

“I thought you were staying in my dorm in White more this weekend?” Elena asks. “Your bags are in the back and everything” Elena tells him pointing to his duffel bag and laptop bag.

“Well that was before Stefan’s heard me confess my love so I just decided to drive for six and a half hours and finally go to Colorado I hear its great and it will keep me from tearing out my hair this weekend” Stiles laughs starting up the car.

 

“Can I come I love Colorado, and my dorms on the way I could pick up my stuff on the way we can make this weekend great, it’s only 9PM we won’t get their till about 4am you need someone to keep you from falling asleep at the wheel” She asks her eyes sparkle like she loves the idea of a weekend getaway.

 

“Do you want to come because you feel guilty or because you want to get away from Damon?” Stiles asks pulling on the the main road.

 

“Why can’t it be both?” Elena asks with a giggle.

 

“Fine but your paying for the motel” Stiles tells her.

“Deal” Elena claps excitedly pulling out her phone and sending messages rapidly.

“Bonnie and Caroline are down” Elena tells him three minutes later.

“Down for what?” Stiles asks his strange vampire friend.

“To go to Colorado, their packing their stuff and will meet us outside the dorm so we can get on the road as soon as” Elena claps happily. “It’s going to be a great weekend” Elena says her drunken state making her seem kind of crazy.

“Great why is Caroline and Bonnie coming don’t they have plans this weekend?” Stiles asks.

“Well Caroline broke up with Tyler because he kissed some girl named Liv at a party on Wednesday so Bonnie was on consoling duty this weekend” Elena shrugged.

 

“That bastard” Stiles shouts he feels like going over to Tyler’s dorm and killing the bastard.

“You aren’t going to kill him Stiles” Elena says and Stiles blushes because he realises he said that out loud.

 

“Why not?” Stiles asks her.

“Because Caroline broke his arm when she beat him up, it healed fast but that;s besides the point, the point is your not mad at Tyler your mad at Stefan because what you wanted him to do was come and find you and confess his love for you”Elena tells him.

 

“Yeah well real life isn’t like a fairy tale” Stiles says ending the conversation by pulling up outside the dorm in front of Bonnie and Caroline.

 

“Bonnie puts her own, Caroline’s and Elena’s bags in the back of the car the two girls pile into the car.

 

“Have you got everything?” Stiles asks the girls. There is a chorus of yes from the girls.

“Good because were going” Stiles says his utter lack of enthusiasm clear to see to the group.

“Everything okay honey?” Caroline asks reaching out and touching his shoulder.

 

“It’s fi,,” Stiles is cut off from saying anything else by his phone blaring with Stefan’s picture flashing on the phone.

 

Stiles body filled with rage so he did what came natural, he got out the car and launched his phone at the wall.

His body filled with joy when the noise stopped and the phone lay broken into little pieces.

 

He looked around and when he saw that their was nobody around he cast a spell for good measure “Phasmatos incendia” The phone lit up in flames and Stiles could help but smile.

He got back in the car just as Bonnie says “ I think were missing something”

 

Stiles just puts his foot down on the gas peddle and drove in the direction of Colorado.

 

“You guys don’t even know the half of it” Elena tells them twisting in her seat to tell the two girls all about it.

 

Stiles just flicks his wrist and the radio turns on and turns all the way up.

 

He gets lost in the music and for a while he can forget about Stefan and the supernatural. He has one thought and one thought only driving to Colorado away from his life in Mystic Falls at least for a while anyway.


	12. Car

“Stiles babe pull over let me drive” Caroline tells him nudging him lightly.

 

Bonnie is asleep and so is Elena, Stiles is still wired he can’t sleep because if he does he will start thinking and he doesn’t want to think.

 

”I’m fine” Stiles says lowly, eyes glued to the road.

 

“You’ve been driving a while honey, just let me drive” Caroline persists.

 

“I said I’m fine just fucking drop it” Stiles shouts, he sees Elena snuffle in her sleep Bonnie just continues softly snoring.

 

“So you going to tell me what happened out in the wood’s with you and Elena, and the Stefan incident” Caroline asks.

 

“Elena told you about it before” Stiles whispers, she hears him anyway because duh she’s a vampire.

 

“I meant your version, I love Elena but when she’s drunk she can scatter brained” Caroline smiles.

 

“Theirs nothing to tell” Stiles lies she hears his heart but doesn’t pester.

 

“Okay so I can reply to the 75 text messages and 34 missed calls Stefan has left me then?” Caroline asks showing her younger cousin the phone.

 

Stiles makes a grab for it but Caroline is much faster, the phones out of reach and she’s typing away furiously.

“Techsanious brickenom” Stiles hisses out.

 

Caroline’s phone goes black and she glares.

 

“What did you just do?” She hisses out.

 

“I drained your phone battery, in fact Techsanious brickenom muliplus” Stiles tells her and his eyes light up at the brilliant idea.

 

“What did you just do?” Caroline asks.

 

“Drained everyone’s phones” Stiles smiles.

 

“You need to get over yourself” She tells him face serious as ever.

 

“Wait I’m confused are you confused because you can’t text Stefan or because you can’t text Tyler” Stiles smirks when she shouts out a bunch of loud excuses, waking the other two girls in the process.

 

“Caroline, you can do much better than Tyler in fact when we get home and before I leave to go back to Beacon Hills I’m going to break a few of his bones” Stiles smiles not realising what he actually says.

 

“Wait what?” Elena asks.

 

“What are you talking about?” Bonnie asks as well.

 

“Stiles you can’t be seriously thinking about leaving, all because of Stefan” Caroline shouts.

 

Stiles is mentally cursing himself because seriously only he could reveal something in a haste to get them to stop talking to him, but it seems his revelation is working in a totally opposite way.

 

Damn his fucked up life.


	13. Stefan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have come to an end with this fic I think I have ran the course with this thank you all for reading

Stiles pulled into the hotel that Bonnie booked on her phone before he drained them all obviously.

 

They all pile out of the car and Stiles is left to grab their bags because they all run off inside to get out of the pouring down rain and get there keys.

 

They come back with one key.

 

“One room? There are four of us” Stiles tells Bonnie.

 

“I know I got 2 double beds, your gay you anyway so its not like it matters” Bonnie giggles.

 

Stiles is cut off from saying anything because a car pulls up right next to him.

 

And out gets non other than Stefan.

 

“Stiles” Stefan says he has a smile on his face, he steps out the car and his perfect hair is drenched in a second just like Stiles and the girls are.

 

“We will go put the bags away” Elena says ripping them from Stiles Iron grip and the three girls run to the safe sanctity of there hotel room.

 

“Stefan look....” Stiles goes to say but he’s cut off by Stefan roughly shoving him into the Jeep.

 

“What you going to beat me up because I’m gay? You do know I can kill you with my thoughts right?”Stiles spits out the rain is getting in his eyes so he has to blink a few times.

 

“Shut up” Stefan sighs and Stiles is about to retort but he’s cut of by cold wet lips shoved against his own chapped and wet lips. The kiss is rough almost claiming, the way Stefan moans into the kiss does things to Stiles that not even Derek did.

 

Stiles puts his hands on Stefan’s shoulder and shoves him back slightly.

 

“You think this is funny? You find out I’m in love with you and you find me and kiss me what you getting some sort of thrill from this” Stiles spits his eyes are tearing up but the rain is hiding that.

 

“Stiles shut up and listen to me, I love you I have for a while and I’m pissed off that you drove away instead of letting me tell you that” Stefan smiles.

 

“You love me?”Stiles asks shivering he doesn’t know if its from his words or the ice cold rain.

 

“I have since I first met you, when you were talking to Matt about kissing him I got so Jealous and I didn’t understand because I’ve never felt this way before” Stefan says on a smile.

 

“You love me?” Stiles whispers again.

 

“Of course I do what’s not to love?” Stefan tells him crashing their mouths together again.

 

“How did he know where we where?”Elena asks from on the balcony where all the girls are looking down at their two rain kissing friends.

“I messaged him where we were going and what hotel as soon as I booked it” Bonnie announced.

 

“You sneaky devil” Caroline smiles.

 

“Well it worked didn’t it” Elena smiles.

 

“Hey if you two don’t get out the rain you’ll get a cold” Bonnie shouts down to them.

 

“Well maybe not Stefan but Stiles can still get Sick” Caroline corrects.

 

The boys just ignore the girls and continue to kiss each other senseless fuck the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read some of my other works I love all you and all of your support your all amazing


	14. Overprotective Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So people wanted me to continue this so here you go let me know what you guys think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people wanted me to continue this so here you go let me know what you guys think.

Stefan managed to get them another room one double bed between them and as much as Stiles would have loved to have a sex filled weekend they ended up lying in bed curled together enjoying lazy kisses and talking the whole time they’re in the room.

“You’re not going to Beacon Hills, are you? You’re not going to leave me?” Stefan asks they’d been talking about what was going through Stiles mind when he basically abducted Elena, Bonnie and Caroline and took them away for the weekend.

“No I won’t leave, I was just freaking out” Stiles tells him snuggling in closer to Stefan his face basically mushed into the vampire’s chest. 

Stefan is cut off from saying anything else by a loud rapping at the door.

“What?” Stefan shouts to the door grounding at the intrusions.

“Guys its check out you’ve been stuck in this room since Friday morning we’ve got to get back on the road, Caroline needs to talk to Matt about making their three-way a two way because of Tyler’s cheating and we all have class tomorrow” Elena shouts into the room.

“Take my jeep, I’ll ride with Stefan” Stiles shouts.

“Fine keys?” Elena asks.

Groaning Stiles stands grabbing the Jeeps keys off the side and walking to the door he opens it and Elena’s eyes are closes hand over her eyes as if she’s expecting him to be naked.

“Open your eyes you idiot” Stiles laughs when she does slowly peeking out from beneath her hand.

“It doesn’t smell like sex” Elena mumbles to herself a frown furrowed in between his eyes.

“We talked about what we want and decided we want to be a couple, but for a good relationship to form Elena we need to talk to establish where we’re both at in the head before we jump in the sack” Stiles tells her grabbing her hand and putting the Jeep’s keys in her hand.

“Let Caroline drive she can drive it like me” Stiles tells her kissing the girl’s cheek and shutting the door he bounds over the small distance and jumps in the bed without looking.

He expects to get snuggled by Stefan but when he reaches out to the other side of the bed and notices it’s empty.

“No come back to bed” Stiles moans looking over to the Stefan as he’s rooting through Stiles small weekend bag he had originally packed to stay in the girl’s dorm room.

“We have to check out” Stefan laughs.

“I hate it when your right” Stiles moans standing catching the plaid shirt and jeans Stefan throws over.

“May I?” Stefan questions holding up an oversized grey hoodie and a pair of jeans “I didn’t pack any clothes in my haste to admit my love to you” He smirks.

“Mmm I like the thought of you wearing my clothes, if I was a werewolf you’d be my property by know you probably smell like me” Stiles smirks getting up his clothes forgotten as he pulls the other man in for a kiss.

“Trust me I have a heightened sense of smell as well and I do smell like you and you like me, maybe I like the idea of me being yours” Stefan smirks back.

“Why don’t we call in sick to school this week pretend we’ve suddenly came down with a bug spend the week snuggled up on the couch?” Stiles question Stefan is cut off from his response when his phone starts ringing.

“I guess I’ll hold that thought” Stiles smirks grabbing the clothes Stefan threw to him getting changed as Stefan mumbles on the phone to Damon he only knows it’s Stefan’s brother because his boyfriend (wow, that sounds both weird and amazing to think) answered the phone with a ‘What Damon?’

“Your telling me you can’t handle a pack of werewolves?” Stefan asks sounding annoyed Stiles eyes immediately move to Stefan’s he looks pissed off.

Stiles gets dressed quickly dreading what Stefan’s going to tell him when he hangs up the phone.

“It’s Derek” Stefan sighs getting dressed himself tossing his phone on the bed.

“He’s in Mystic Falls?” Stiles asks frowning and what’s more Damon’s in Mystic Falls? Stiles has been living in the place for over a month and he’s yet to see the older Salvatore sibling he’s only heard Elena and Stefan moan about him.

“Yeah along with Scott and Lydia, Danny too, Damon’s back in Mystic Falls he’s been staying in an apartment near Elena’s campus but with them arguing he’s been lurking drinking with Alaric and Derek’s been shouting the odds at the first vampire he found which was Damon and Derek’s saying he’s not leaving till you go back to Beacon Hills” Stefan tells him.

“Great” Stiles huffs tossing his dirty clothes in the bag the ones Stefan took off too and grabbing Stefan’s phone off the bed he remembers smashing his phone off the side of Elena’s building in anger.

“What are you going to do?” Stefan ask and for the first-time Stiles realises Stefan sounds worried, scared even, scared Stiles might go back with Derek. Did the vampire care about him that much?

“What do you think I’m going to do?” Stiles laughs “I’m going to tell him I’m staying in Mystic Falls, with my boyfriend and my new friends, I’m enrolled in High School here and I’m happy” Stiles tells him moving forward to kiss him “Besides I’m a badass witch now so I will kick his ass I can’t have a Stefan or a Bonnie in Beacon Hills, can I? I need you” Stiles smirks.

“You’re sure, right? You’re sure this is what you want?” Stefan asks.

“I am” Stiles smiles “Now come on it’s a seven-hour drive to Mystic Falls with traffic hopefully we can get there soon so I can show him the towns limit, hey I might cast a few spells on him” Stiles tells laughs grabbing the bag and pulling Stefan to the door.

“You go grab the car I’ll check us out” Stefan tells him giving him the keys.

“You want me to drive?” Stiles asks looking at Stefan’s car, it’s not the old one he usually drives this is sporty faster obviously.

“Yeah that’s a good thought, maybe you check us out and I grab the car?” Stefan tells him handing his credit card over to Stiles before going to get the car.

The women behind the counter checks them out quickly he pays and they’re on the road within five minutes Stiles jeep is still in the lot so the girls obviously haven’t left yet.

It’s still raining out it’s been raining since they got to this town, they never made it to Colorado, Stiles stupidly thought it was close to Virginia but it’s like a day’s drive away the lovely hotel they made it to six hours away from Mystic Falls was in Greeneville, Tennessee, from what Stiles can see the place is lovely as they leave.

Everything goes by in a blur the speed Stefan drives, he doesn’t remember dosing off to sleep he does however remember flailing awake when the car comes to a sudden jerk.

“Sorry” Stefan tells him his eyes on the road as an elk darts across the road it’s light out still the dashboard says 3pm when Stiles blinks away the sleep the welcome to Mystic Falls sign is right in front of them.

“The damn thing jumped out in front of me” Stefan tells him starting the car again heading into Mystic Falls.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep” Stiles tells the other man.

“It’s fine Stiles, we’ve been awake talking most of the weekend, it’s been one of the best weekends in my too long life” Stefan smiles.

“Where exactly is Scott?” Stiles ask he wants to get them gone as soon as possible so he can get back on with his life with Stefan he tells the other teen that as well.

“They tracked your scent to the house they’re camped outside it till you return” Stefan tells him apparently, Damon called to ask his permission to kill one of them earlier Stefan had told him no and apparently, Stiles aunt Liz had made Stefan promise not to kill Scott or the rest of them.

“Wanna go get lunch first?” Stiles asks as they pass the Mystic Grill he’s only half joking.

“After we deal with your friends sure, we can have a lazy Sunday” Stefan tells him.

“Great” Stiles moans rolling his eyes.

“Don’t worry I’m right beside you” Stefan tells him.

When they get outside the Salvatore Manor Stiles half expected tent’s and protests signs like ‘Hell no we won’t go’ and chants of ‘We want Stiles back’ he never expected to See Lydia and Danny drinking tea with Damon on the front porch, Derek sitting pissed in his Camaro and Scott looking torn between staying in the passenger seat of the Camaro and joining Lydia and Danny.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Stiles asks as he gets out the car everyone’s eyes were on him before Stefan even pulled the car to a stop.

“Were here to take you home” Derek growls getting out of the car “We thought you’d be back by now but it’s been a month” Derek growls.

“We miss you” Scott says getting out of his side as well he looks like a kicked puppy.

“We just came to try and talk them out of coming but it seemed pretty clear after the fifth hour of being cramped in the back of that car that wasn’t going to happen” Lydia pipes up still sipping her tea, Damon looks amused with the whole thing and now Stiles seeing the older brother for the first time he can officially say Elena is a weirdo for ever ditching Stefan for Damon.

“I like the two humans I dislike the brooding werewolf and the curly haired werewolf is kinda stupid” Damon pipes up to his brother.

“Dude I’m already home” Stiles laughs grabbing Stefan’s hand entwining their fingers together Scott and Derek follow the motion.

“You can stop pretending your both a couple your dad said he was just a friend” Derek growls out taking a step forward, Stefan meets him stepping forward himself veins creeping up his eyes.

“He is my boyfriend as of a few days ago” Stiles smirks telling the truth he knows the werewolves can hear his heartbeat.

“Congratulations brother, I always thought you’d make a great gay person the diary writing kinda give you away” Damon smirks sipping some whisky down.

“Shut it Damon” Stefan growls his eyes moving from Derek to his brother.

“You know I can destroy your daylight ring, right?” Stiles asks looking over at Damon, “I’m sure Elena would love me to hurt you a little” Stiles tells the vampire.

“I’ve heard a lot about you everyone seems to have taken a great liking to you, I can see why” Damon smirks.

“Your creepier than Peter Hale” Stiles mumbles.

“Thanks, I guess” Damon mumbles holding his glass up in cheers.

“Enough Stiles come home away from these Vampires so we can protect you” Derek growls.

Stiles sees Red he’s sick of people thinking he’s defenceless he’s sick of Derek picking him up only to drop him and hurting him fifty times worse than anything supernatural could inflict on him.

“Phasmatos Ossox” Stiles shouts his hand flying at Derek before Stefan could step forward anymore.

Derek lets out a growl of agony as his wrist is broken violently.

“Defenceless?” Stiles screams Derek goes to say more but Stiles cuts him off “Phasmatos Non loqui” Stiles shots enjoying Derek’s speech being taken away from him.

“Derek, I haven’t been defenceless in a while I have a boyfriend that actually wants me, and I actually love him back, I have friends in Mystic Falls, yeah they’re vampires so is my cousin and let me tell you something they’re in more control of themselves around me than the werewolves ever where” Stiles tells him waving his hand giving Derek back his speech as the werewolf’s eyes start glowing electric blue.

“I’m a witch Derek I can literally snap your neck with a sentence” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles you can’t protect yourself from Vampires” Derek tells him stepping forward.

“Really? Menedek qual suurentaa!” Stiles shouts pointing to Damon as the older vampire’s neck snaps slumping forward motionless on the table.

“He’s going to be mad when he wakes up” Stefan tells him laughing into Stiles neck.

“See you can’t kill a vampire Stiles he’s already dead” Derek tells him.

“No, the neck snapping doesn’t kill him but he’s going to be out cold for hours that gives me enough time to stake him if I wanted to” Stiles tells him.

“Go home Derek, I’m not leaving this is my home now” Stiles tells him stepping towards the house his weekend bag in hand.

“No” Derek growls.

“Derek I’m going to put you asleep okay? Next time I see you I’m going to let Stefan take care of it” Stiles tells him interrupting Derek from saying anything as he mutters the sleep spell Derek falling to the floor motionless.

“Take him home Scott I’m home now” Stiles tells his former best friend “If you ever need my help with your supernatural problems I can be down from Mystic Fall’s in a flash” Stiles tells him smiling to Danny and Lydia as he lets himself into his and Stefan’s home with the key.

“You mind if me and Danny stay for a few days?” Lydia’s voice follows him inside as he goes into the living room “We don’t want to ride in that cramped car again so were just going to get the train home in a few days maybe catch up with you first? See how the hell you got so BAMF on us?” Lydia asks sitting on the couch before Stiles has a chance to throw himself down on it Danny hovers in the doorway.

“Fine but you’re paying for lunch at the grill I’m starving” Stiles tells her throwing himself down on the couch half laying on top of her.

The sound of the Camaro driving away can be heard in the house and Stiles must admit he’s missed Lydia and Danny, he misses Scott as well but maybe their friendship ended a while ago he, Lydia and Danny seem to get on great when he’s not trying to sleep with one of them.

“Sounds cool to me” Stefan smirks carrying Damon in an placing him on the other couch his lifeless body slumping when Stefan dumps him ungracefully on the couch.

“So, food?” Stiles asks pecking Stefan lightly on the lips.

“Food” Stefan agrees deepening the kiss they only part when Lydia whistles at them.

“You did well for yourself Stiles” She tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to pitch plot lines to me I will be open to ideas


End file.
